Your beloved, Hector
by robot-thegirldisaster
Summary: The story of what happens to Andromache after Hector's death. ONESHOT. HectorAndro. R


**Your beloved, Hector **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: If you wish you can skip the letter part and go straight to the part where Andromache's reading it. Because some people find it quite repetitive. Besides the end is the best part. Although I wish you would read the whole thing. Thank you.**

* * *

_Dear Sweet Andromache,_

_ By the time you will have read this, you shall be a widow and our beautiful child, young Astyanax, fatherless. But I beg you not to mourn my voyage to the afterlife. We shall of course be together once more in another life and time, for__we are kindred spirits._

_ And though it is very important that you remember this, there is one other thing that I wish you to put before my memory. Your safety. And of course the safety of young Astyanax. Andromache, I beg you to heed my orders._

_ No matter how much we all try to push the thought into the depths of our minds, we must acknowledge the harsh reality that within the days proceeding my death, our great Troy shall most likely fall. There will of course be the traditional 12 days of peace that my father will undoubtedly ask for. And Achilles being the honorable, though outwardly cruel man that he is, will grant him that wish. Of course without consent from Agamemnon whom he does not obey. I want you to take advantage of that peace. Do not attend my funeral games. Everyone will just assume that you are grieving in your quarters. I want you to find an alternate way out of the castle and out of Troy. Make sure that it does not include going out of the front palace walls. Therefore, when our beloved Troy falls you will be able to escape. Take as many people as you can with you._

_ As for where you are to go once you escape, alas I do not know which places are safe. The Achaeans have already taken the cities along the coast including your homeland, Thebe. The only places I can think of that you would be able to reach safely are the outskirts of Asia Minor._

_ Please Andromache. I have been a good husband to you thus far, I believe. And when we met I vowed that I would never try to control you. But now, I must break that promise. You must go as soon as you hear them coming. I want you to run for your life. And in reality, that is indeed what you are running for. If you are captured, they will undoubtedly tear our young son from your arms and throw him from the palace walls. They will then proceed onto you and you will most likely be forced into slavery. And that for you, my love, would be a fate worse than death. Please Andromache. Please do as I say. The great walls of Illium **will** fall. And when they do, you must be ready._

_Your beloved, Prince Hector of Troy_

xoxoxoxox

"Oh Hector," Andromache sighed after re-reading the parchment that her late husband Hector had written his last words onto.

"Why have you ceased your duties, slave?" demanded a harsh voice from behind her.

Andromache froze but quickly regained her composure. " 'Slave' has a name," Spat Andromache angrily. "I suggest you use it."

"Oh, what a fiery temper we have. You intrigue me wife of Hector. I shall relieve you of your duties for the day. Go clean yourself up and be in my chamber tonight after the evening feast." Andromache's flinch went unnoticed. "But first," said Neoptolemus grabbing Hector's badly concealed letter from behind Andromache's back. "First, I want you to clean this filth up." **(A/N: Neoptolemus is the son of Achilles btw. ) **He said as he ripped Hector's letter into a thousand pieces and let the remnants fall to the floor.

"Nooo! Hector! My beloved Hector," Andromache screamed reaching to gather up the pieces. She then turned on him.

"What have you done? You bastard child of a murderer," she spat. "May you and your father's lifeless corpses burn in the fiery depths of Hades. You—you son of a harlot!" sputtered out Andromache before screaming numerous other incomprehensible things at Neoptolemus.

Andromache stopped abruptly as the sound of Neoptolemus's hand colliding with the side of her face echoed around the hall.

"Speak. Greek. You filthy. Whore."

Silent tears of anger and rage raced down Andromache's slightly red cheek.

"Oh and _slave, _your attitude, make sure it doesn't happen again." And with that Neoptolemus turned and stalked out of the hall leaving Andromache hanging her head in shame at the infidelity towards Hector that she would be forced into later on that evening.

As she slowly rose to her feet, the torn pieces of parchment slipped from her grasp and fluttered to the floor. And all she could do was sink to her knees and weep as she had never wept before.

* * *

**A/N: Aww… the end was so sad. I feel so bad for Andromache. Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome**.

** 3 Timmy**

**vv ooh look at the pretty review button. You know you wanna press it. vv  
**


End file.
